heloxonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ironside Era
The Ironside Era is the current era of Heloxon. This era follows the Monarchy of Redthorne ruling over Heloxon from the newly established capital of the region, the City of Ironside. King Quincy Redthorne The youngest King Heloxon has seen in the Ironside Era. Quincy Redthorne was brought into power at age 28. Quincy has no experience of War Combat, but has a series of loyal advisers that are both helping through his transition into royalty as well as manipulating him for his power. King Lionel Redthorne Lionel Redthorne lived in fear for most of his rule. He is famous for hiring a high ranking Aliyam Strategist as his Advisor of Diplomacy. He is also lesser known for ruling during the Galil Genocide and actively censoring all news about the Genocide. King Drakiel Redthorne Drakiel Redthorne is considered the most ruthless but by some the most respected, King Heloxon has seen. Drakiel was King during the A.C.A Conflict. Drakiel decided to not become involved until Kingdom of Calikia Refugees began to flood the northern Head of Heloxon. At this point Drakiel made the declaration if the two parties did not come to a peaceful agreement, the Ironside Military would declare war on both sides, thus ending the conflict. King Oswald Redthorne Oswald Redthrone was the King of Heloxon during the X2 War and is in general considered one of the worst reigns the Ironside Era has seen. Oswald was thought to handle the war poorly, creating a bigger conflict with the creations of X2 beings. Oswald was however able to end the X2 War, though with massive casualties. Oswald also had the shortest reign of any Ironside King, lasting only sixty years. King Peter Redthorne Peter Redthorne was the eldest son of Fredrik Redthorne. Peter was most famous for his attempt to solve the X Crisis. These attempts were not successful and eventually lead to the beginning of the X2 War. Peter also took part in the designing of the X2 beings and their participation in the X2 War. Peter is viewed as a compassionate King, but the first instance of believing the Redthorne family should not inherit the throne. Peter's Rule is an example of the beginning towards Revolutionary Groups who's aim is to unseat the Redthorne Family from the Ironside Throne. King Fredrik Redthorne Fredrik Redthorne is the only child of Alecsander Redthorne and ruled after Alecsander's death. Fredrik was not considered a violent king and instead pursued a dedication to the Arts and Sciences. Fredrik reigned officially the longest as King as his pursuit of Sciences allowed him to live to be 198 years old, exceptionally longer than most humans. During Fredrik's reign was when the X Crisis began, though for most of his rule he did not interfere with most of the problem, hoping it would resolve itself. King Alecsander Redthorne Alecsander Redthorne was the youngest child of Uilox Redthorne and became King of Heloxon immediately after Uilox Death. Alecsander's reign was typically considered the best of the Redthorne Line, being able to lead Heloxon during the X1 War. Alecsander was also the first Ironside King to embrace technology and created X1's to fight in the X1 War. Some have considered this to be both good and bad. King Uilox Redthorne Uilox Redtorne was the first king in the Ironside Monarchy. He became King of Heloxon following the defeat of Penultimate, and the death of Jasra. Although he only served as King for 88 years, his unofficial title as King lasted 300 years. Category:Heloxon Eras Category:Ironside Category:Redthorne Family Category:Ironside Era